All Mixed Up
by philondra
Summary: Insaness. Chaos. Distrotion. A Frog with twenty Legs. A secret socity. Strange elves. A wizard mix-up. An evil dwarf. A dark lord who sucks his thumb. Two evil wizards. Very short chapters.What more do ya need? It's funny! R & R!
1. The Frog With Twenty Legs

Everyone thought Aragorn to be dead. From a battle fierce.  
  
Along walked an elf, by the name of Legolas. Beside a river, he stayed cautious. He knew an enemy lurks behind, hiding. Out came Gimile!!!! He an evil person worked for an evil wizard, Gandalf. He stole an elvish arrow from Legolas, nearly shot him but missed. Then something, a frog like jumped on Gimile. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" SCREAMED GIMLIE. "Master, master" he cried and ran of. Legolas looked at the frog, an unusual frog. It twenty legs!!! He was about to scream, when he just remembered it saved his life. Legolas fell deeply in love. He took the frog and let him sleep in a cardboard box. That night, Legolas couldn't restrain himself from kissing the frog. As soon as he did, it turned into Aragorn!!! "Aragorn!" he gasped. He just realized he had no clothes on!  
  
COMING SOON CHAP. 2 ROSWELL SOCIETY. 


	2. Roswell Society

CHAP. 2: ROSWELL SOCIETY  
  
Aragorn too quickly got undressed. They began to have it. Meanwhile in the Secret Roswell Society just north of Rivendell, lived two agents and their friends/helpers. One of the two agents is a hybrid. Her name is Philondra and she is the princess of her planet. (Half alien and half human.) Her best friend is an elf. Her name is Glitter. Both have special powers. It is all unknown to them that Aragorn is back. They all know about Aragorn. Half of the Roswell Society is working on the Mystery of what exactly happen to Aragorn, and the other on aliens.  
  
COMING SOON WITH CHAPTER 3: THE CRASH 


	3. The Crash

CHAP. 3: THE CRASH  
  
One afternoon Aragorn and Legolas went to the supermarket. At the same time Philondra and Glitter are going to the same supermarket. The two groups went into the same isle, at the same time, walking one way and looking one way, and then. . . . CRASH!!!!!. Philondra looked up and saw Aragorn. She screamed. That's when Glitter saw Aragorn and fainted. Philondra kept on screaming "Aragorn back from the dead!!!!" Legolas yelled "shut up." By then Glitter woke up and said "We want an explanation." Aragorn finally replied " I got turned in to a frog by Gandalf. Then Legolas saved me." "Right" said Philondra giggling. They all went home. Philondra and Glitter told the Roswell Society that Aragorn was still alive. That night Aragorn had an affair with Legolas. In the bedroom they locked the door. Legolas rubbed his naked body against Aragorn. "Aragorn" whispered Legolas. 


	4. Confessions

CHAP. 4: CONFESSIONS.  
  
"Aragorn" whispered Legolas again. "I have bad news. Evryone thought that you were dead. Arwen's father is giving. Arwen and I are getting married. Aragorn, I know you and Arwen had affairs. Did you really love her, or did you love me?" Aragorn thought for minute. He didn't say anything. Instead he quickly got dressed and left. He was going to Arwen's castle. Meanwhile Philondra had lied to Glitter that she was a human. "Glitter, I have to tell you something. I 'm not a human. I am a hybrid." Said Philondra "A what?" said Glitter. "A hybrid. Half human, half alien." Explained Philondra. "Awsome"  
  
COMING SOON CHAP. 5: CASTLE AND LOVE 


	5. castle and love

Chap 5: Castle and Love.  
  
As we all know, Aragorn dumped Legolas and is dying for Arwen. Meanwhile back at the Roswell Society, Philondra was reading the book Holes and at the same time listening to the soundtrack. Glitter came in said " We have a situation here." Philondra was surprised. "What kind of situation?" asked Philondra. "Sarumon and Gandalf have an army of troops harming our people and many elves. Rivendell and the land of the humans." Answered Glitter. Philondra then took the challenge of facing Sarumon. And Glitter took Gandalf. On their way they met two cute boys. Same kind as them. Draik was an elf and Jesse was an alien. Castles was their destination. Paul bumped into Glitter. They started to fight. On the other hand Jesse was calm and patient just like Philondra. He also had the same dark brown hair color just like Philondra.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED WITH CHAP 6: SOMETHING IS HAPPENING 


End file.
